Played Once
by Kiaira-Uirurisutonu
Summary: Inu-Yasha has been a player from day one. Now he has just taken his place in the family business. What happens when someone he played a long time ago has just moved back into Japan into his life…InuKag MirSan SessRin


Kiaira: Welcome to my fic! How's everyone! I'm great. Welcome to my fic! Enjoy!  
  
Oh and in this fic, Kagome is from Hong Kong!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I do own a few manga, nothing too special! So don't sue!  
  
Inu-Yasha has been a player from day one. Now he has just taken his place in the family business. What happens when someone he played a long time ago has just moved back into Japan into his life...  
  
Played Once  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Inu-Yasha sat down in his new office of his fathers company. He sighed gladly to be out of that small coffee shop. His father told him he had enough of his game of catch the girl. He gave him a job in the office just down the hall from his father. It was no big deal to him; he was in a building full of women. Not only women, but also businesswomen! He had always liked woman who wore loose blouses and tight skirts that ended at the knees. So he loved the heels, they were so easy to get off, his favorite combination that a woman would wear.  
  
He watched as some new trainees walked by. All of which looked to be all males. He sighed in defeat he never liked it when the disruption in the papers sounded to difficult for women, then they'd never come. And he couldn't have his pick. Suddenly a whoosh went by his closed door with a window. He snapped his head up, hoping to catch a glimpse, yet he saw nothing. He jumped up and walked towards his door and then opened it and looked out. The two office doors beside his opened as well, and two men looked out and down where the figure had zoomed by.  
  
Looking down the hall Inu-Yasha saw the line for the new trainees, but now at the end of the line was a female. Her back was to him him. Her long raven black hair was tied back in a fancy bun. It was a bit messed from clearly running in the hall. She wore a white blouse, and black dress pants, her shoes were a flat no heel shoe that went with her outfit.  
  
Suddenly Inu-Yasha's father was standing beside him, Inu-Yasha stopped and looked at his father, sending him a look that had no emotion evolved. Inu- Yasha's father shook his head at his son.  
  
"You aren't going to get involved with her Inu-Yasha, she is not a trainee, and she is here about a contract with her mother's company. So leave her alone, or we could end up on the streets," his father, Inu-Tai warned and then left to his office down the hall.  
  
"Whatever, besides, she looks too young for me anyway," he said closing his office door behind him as he entered the room.  
  
Young Kagome Higurashi sat down on her bed in her hotel room. She sighed and lay back so that only her legs were hanging over the side of the bed. She never thought that meeting was ever going to end. It had been long and boring, yet Kagome's mind continuously was remembering her past. She kept remembering her last trip to this part of Japan. She hadn't told her family about what had happened last time, if she had, her grandfather would have gotten her bodyguard to go to this city in Japan and she didn't want that to happen. He was so sick from the high fever he had at the time; he didn't need the stress.  
  
She sighed and got off the bed. She would have to go downtown for some dinner. The restaurant in the hotel was always full and was impossible to get resavations. She was going to go to The Moon Palace, her favorite restaurant that she always went to for dinner on her last trip. It was a nice quite place to eat, comfortable and there were always nice people there. So it was decided she would go to The Moon Palace. First she would get out of her work cloths and get into some nice causal cloths.  
  
A few Minutes Later  
  
Kagome took her last step off the stairs from the hotel stairway. She could have taken the elevator, but there was to may bad memories in an elevator. She didn't want to be reminded of them. Besides, her room was only on the third floor. It was perfect for walking up and down the stairs. Besides she was in good shape and needed some exercise since she'd only be working while she was here. She stepped in front of the front desk and smiled.  
  
"Hello, I'm Higurashi Kagome in room 74 third floor, if Inu-Tai Hyuai phones looking for me, tell him I went to out to dinner, and that I'll call him when I get back," she told the desk clerk.  
  
"Yes Miss Higurashi," the clerk replied.  
  
"Thank you," she said then walking towards the front door.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat down in his favorite spot at The Moon Palace. He had always taken his dates to this restaurant. They all enjoyed it, fine dining at low prices. The best place to eat in town, but it seemed never full because of the restaurant's size. It was by far his favorite place in the world. A home away from home it seemed to him. A place to think, a place to meet women, and above all a place within a place.  
  
"Come miss, I'll take you to your table," said a waitress who was now guiding a young woman to a table not far from him.  
  
He looked over at the female who had just sat down and was now looking at the menu, and was being read the specials. She smiled after the waitress told her the specials and had clearly wanted it. The waitress nodded and took the menu and then left her to tell the chef of her order. The female was now alone and was now waiting for her meal to arrive.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her closely and watched as she looked around. Something about her looked so very familiar to him, like he had seen her before. An old student at his high school maybe? A friend of his sisters? Or perhaps an old girlfriend? At that moment when she was looking in his direction there eyes met and the name hit him like a rock. Kagome!  
  
Their eyes then stopped it's meeting as Kagome turned away, and she seemed untouched by him. She probably hadn't noticed he was there. She probably was just looking at the walls, and didn't see him. But he had! Inu-Yasha just stared at her in shock, on the course of just four years she had changed from a young beauty, to a goddess. A creature of light and grace, and that was only in the face. Her body had changed as well. The last time he had saw her she was slightly curved and looked cute in a tank and clam diggers. Now she had a perfect egg timer shape, as she looked simply amazing in her tank top and her pale blue shorts.  
  
"Your bill sir," the waitress said giving him his check.  
  
"Thank you," he said talking the check.  
  
When she left he dropped a few bills for her tip and then grabbed his bill and placed it in his pocket. He wouldn't need it for another few minutes. He then proceeded to the middle of the restaurant where Kagome was sitting. She was now by this time reading a book. He stopped at her table and looked at her. She hasn't even noticed him there until he started to give a table a knock.  
  
"Anybody home," he asked?  
  
Her head snapped up and her eyes widened as she stood up. Her expression clearly started that she was not very happy to see him. She was in complete shock. When she didn't say anything Inu-Yasha did.  
  
"It has been a long time Kagome," he sent her, his best smile.  
  
"Higurashi," she spat at him.  
  
"Okay fine, Higurashi, it has been a long time," he continued to smile.  
  
"Not long enough," she glared at him.  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes a little. She always had something cruel to say when she was clearly very angry. This proved she was very pissed off. She gathered her things and then left the restaurant in a hurry. Leaving the Inu-Yasha alone and in shock. She had proven to still hate him, even after four years of not seeing each other. He shook his head and went to the casher, to pay his bill.  
  
Kagome sat at the bar of a dance club in down town Tokyo Japan. Hey she maybe here on business, but that didn't mean she couldn't PAR-TY! She just told herself she'd have one drink and then she'd go home before midnight, then she'd go to sleep. Then in the morning she'd have to get up and do some work.  
  
She took a sip of her cooler (so sue me I don't know very many kinds of liquor) that she had ordered. For diner she had gone back to the hotel and had just ordered a pizza then went out again to get it. She then went back to the hotel ate it, and then decided to go out. And here she was, at a dance club. It was only 8:15 now; she had lots of time before she had to leave. (Hey I know, a lot of running around, but I know that hotels don't let you order food outside there hotel and someone bring it up to you, I go on a lot of business trips with my dad lol. So I know, I always had to get it myself. Can't say anything to you, if you paid for it already!)  
  
Inu-Yasha sat at the back of the dance club drinking some vodka, he had always hated the taste of such liquor, and it burned all the way down. But what could he say; he had found with his own studies, woman at dance clubs always liked a guy drinking such hard stuff. And he needed some sexual healing right now. (hehehe, I watch I Spy too much. Wow, such a good movie) Especially after what Kagome did to him at The Moon Palace. He didn't understand the women of the past. All he wanted was a girl who a great body and great in bed.  
  
He gulped down another vodka and then looked over at the bar. There behold, stood Kagome. She stood there drinking what looked like a plain cooler and what seemed like flirting with the bar tender. She was now wearing a black Chinese style dress with an open back and two slits going up the legs to just where it made Inu-Yasha start to get excited. But then something hit Inu-Yasha like a blow; this was Kagome, not a sex fest. The Kagome who was care free tourist. The one who wanted to see Japan since she was a small child whenever her father told her about it, then when he died told herself she would go there.  
  
And she did, and then she met Inu-Yasha. Who she had started to see, and she fell in love with him. She seemed so in love like all of Inu-Yasha's other girlfriends did. But it seemed to him that she had given her soul to him. But when he broke things off like always, it seemed to her, he rejected her soul and then stepped and spit on it, and threw it away. Thus, ripping her heart out. She left Japan that night, and now it was four years later. And she was something he wanted, but couldn't have. She had turned from a cute kitten to a perfectly formed tigress. (0.0, why'd I put that?) Now he had to try and talk to her, he couldn't have such a woman running around Japan telling women about such a man he was.  
  
"So, you are from Hong Kong," the bar tender asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes, I'm here on a business trip for my mother," she smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, this is a very big city for businesses," he said. "What company are you contracting for?"  
  
"Hyuai Inc."  
  
"Oh, yes, I know him very well, my father does some business with them, and they are also very good friends. And his two sons come here lot as well," he smiled.  
  
"Oh? I knew he had a son, but two," Sakura said. "What's his name?"  
  
The bar tender shook his head at her, "You don't want to get involved with someone like him, but if you must know, Hyuai Inu-Yasha."  
  
"The Hyuai Inu-Yasha, oh god!"  
  
"You've met him haven't you," he asked?  
  
Kagome nodded, she suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and she pushed her cooler a few inched away from her. The bar tender looked at her in pity. He nodded slowly, realizing that she was one of his victims. He sent her a look; trying to tell her everything would be all right. She sent a small smile, but as she sent it, the bar tender paled even more then his already pale face. As she was about to turn she heard that deep husky voice.  
  
"Hello Higurashi."  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Kiaira: Wow, a lot of different scenes, lol. But anyway, I am so happy, this is my best piece of work! My god I'm proud! Isn't Inu-Yasha out of character, but believe me, he will be back to normal as the usual pissed of dog we all know and love in no time. 


End file.
